Denial
by Amaya Jade
Summary: When Kankurou finds himself going to Konoha to retrive help for the Suna acadamy he doen't realize that he will have to accept his feelings for the almost toooo sexy kiba. KankXKiba OHHH by the way incase you didn't guess YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Damn Gaara he knows I hate going to Konoha and damn Temari for being sick. Don't they know I have other things to do._ Kankurou thought as he leapt through the trees on the way to Konoha. Soon he was at the front gates which were open as he walked through he was stopped by a guard who came out from behind the station.

"Oi, what is your purpose here?" he questioned standing in front of Kankurou.

"I am from Suna the Kazekage sent me on his behalf. I would like to see the Hokage." He replied in a bored tone. He hated all these trees and greenery he much preferred the vast desert surrounding Suna. He also hated how laid back every one was here.

"Oi, Kiba, Akamaru welcome back how was your mission?" the other guard who was still behind the station asked as Kiba came strolling into the village.

"Hey your on your way to see the Hokage right?" the first guard who was in front of Kankurou asked drawing Kibas attention to the two of them.

"Yeah have to give my report. Do you think she is still pissed about the incident?"

"You know she is, she didn't get a chance to tell you off before you left a week ago." The guard replied with a laugh. "But anyways do you think you can take…" he looked at Kankurou, probably expecting him to tell him his name which he didn't offer, then back to Kiba. "this Suna shinobi to the Hokage?"

"Sure maybe it will distract her from me. Come on Kankurou." Kiba said then began walking followed by Kankurou who was surprised that he remembered his name he figured everyone just thought of him as one of the Sand Siblings.

"Oh and Kiba, Sakura was looking for you shortly after you left. She seemed upset when I told her you went on a mission."

"Right thanks!" he called back then lowered his voice. "So what are you here for? Where's Temari?"

"Sick." Kankurou replied looking straight ahead but noticed out of the corner of his eye Kiba's smile.

"Well Shikamaru will be disappointed but he'll get over it." Kankurou didn't reply. "So are you here for help or to help?" Kiba continued.

"You ask a lot of questions." Before Kiba could reply someone grabbed his arm stopping him.

"How was your mission Kiba?!" Sakura questioned with a tone Kankurou couldn't really place.

"Fine Sakura I wasn't injured or anything."

"Did you reopen your wound let me see." She ordered. That Kankurou was familiar with, Temari did that all the time with him.

"No, I was careful it was an easy mission. But as you can see I need to take Kankurou to the Hokage." She looked over and as if finally seeing him she smiled.

"Hello Kankurou, how are things in Suna? Good I hope."

"Yeah."

"And how is Temari? Is she here with you?"

"He say's she is sick, but we should get going."

"Don't think I am letting you off the hook Kiba, come by the hospital when you are through with giving your report so I can check your wound."

"Alright." Kiba said with a smile exposing his fangs. She then left going back to the hospital. Kiba shook his head and started to walk again. "She worries to much, I wonder if all med nins are like that." Shortly after they were at the bottom of stairs leading to a building. "Well Akamaru you coming up or…" before Kiba could finish Akamaru shook his head walked in a circle and laid down. "Yeah that is probably for the best. I should be back soon. Well come on Kankurou you can see her first wouldn't want her to be mad when you talk with her."

"Yeah." Kankurou still didn't know what Kiba did but it seemed as if he upset two women in the village. They walked up the stairs and Kiba knocked on the door to the Hokages office.

"Come in." they heard her say from the other side.

"Afternoon Lady Hokage I'm back from my mission but Kankurou from Suna is here to see you so my report can wait. I…"

"Kiba you will wait right there! Don't even begin to think I am letting you out of my sight until I am done with you!" she cut him off, then turned to Kankurou. "What can Konoha do for Suna?" she asked in a completely different tone then the one used on Kiba.

"Ga..The Kazekage would like to request the assistance of Konoha for our ninja academy. It seems that we are short handed and with Temari becoming unexpectedly ill…."

"I understand how many will you need?" she asked shuffling through papers on her desk.

"One person would be sufficient I am also taking time off from missions to train."

"I will see who we have available" She replied then turned her attention to Kiba who was inching towards

the door. "Kiba!"

"I.. was opening the door for him." Kiba lied.

"Kankurou I will send someone for you when I have found someone please don't go far it shouldn't take long."

"Thank you." He replied walking out the door. It had barely shut when he heard Tsunade yelling at Kiba for his behavior and lack of responsibility. Kankurou made his way to the stairs and down them watching the people walk around the village. This place was nothing like Suna, it was to peaceful. _How could a ninja village be so damn peaceful?_ He thought to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the large dog stretch and stand looking up to the top of the stairs. Kankurou looked up just in time to see Kiba leap over the edge and land gracefully on the ground. Which reminded Kankurou of a cat more than any dog he had ever seen.

"So when do we leave? Now or in the morning?" Kiba asked out of no where. Kankurou didn't answer thinking that he was talking with his dog. "I don't mind either way but I would like to stop by my apartment first and I promised Akamaru a burger when we got back." Kiba was now looking at Kankurou.

"You're going?" Kankurou asked it was a bit meaner than he had intended.

"Yeah the 'Hokage' thinks that it would be good for me to have some responsibility and to see what it is like to be in charge of others. The proverbial killing two birds with one stone thing." Kiba flashed a fang revealing smile. "So when did you want to leave?"

"The sooner the better." Kankurou replied looking away, towards the street. He felt something when Kiba smiled at him like that, he just couldn't place the feeling.

"Well at least let me go back to my place and change. Then get something quick to eat if that's okay?"

"Show the way." Kankurou replied stepping aside a bit, this however didn't stop Kiba from brushing against his side slightly.

"Alright come on Akamaru." They walked to the outskirts of town where it was less crowded to a small apartment complex. Kiba walked to a door on the ground floor and put his key's in and turned the knob then pushed against it with his weight. Kankurou heard something move inside then the door opened. Kiba let Akamaru go in first then walked in, Kankurou noticed that Akamaru had jumped once he entered the doorway. Kiba flicked on the light and then he realized why. The small apartment was packed full of boxes with the words **'KIBAS STUFF'** written on them.

"Don't mind the mess we just moved in before our last mission and didn't have a chance to unpack." Kiba explained moving around boxes glancing in them quickly. Kankurou stepped in closing the door behind him. When he turned back Kiba already had his jacket off and was removing his mesh shirt. Kankurou was intoxicated by the younger mans body, it was tanned and had muscles in all the right places he also noticed a wound that didn't look very old and looked as if it were healing alright. He watched as Kiba bent over a box to look inside. His ass was tight and … _wait I don't like guys like that! Especially not some weak Konoha man._ Kankurou thought as he mentally slapped himself for thinking that way. He then realized that Kiba was throwing things out of the box that should never be packed together. First came a shuriken then a shirt then what looked like a dog toy then a kunai then some bandages.

"Found it!" Kiba exclaimed pulling a coat from the box.

"You do realize you're going to Suna right?" Kankurou asked sarcastically looking at the jacket Kiba had just pulled out.

"Yeah and your point?" Kiba asked tilting his head to the side like a puppy considering weather or not he should pounce on the hopping bug again.

"It's the desert, you probably won't need a coat." Kankurou explained.

"It's my summer coat." he stated as if that were explanation enough. "Well time for food, come on Akamaru your burger awaits."

Kankurou soon found himself sitting opposite Kiba at an outside table watching him eat his burger. He had no idea that eating could be so .. so sensual. He watched as the younger man licked the ketchup off his hand as it dripped from the burger moving his tongue up to his fingers moving them inside his mouth one at a time to get all the juices off. Kankurou began to wonder what other things the younger man could do with his mouth , and again gave himself a mental slap to the head. He didn't like men, he liked women he has had numerous women. They practically threw themselves at him when he went into the bars back home. He was just in need of a good lay that was all. This weather was getting to him that must be it.

"We don't have time to waist here, let's get going." He said standing up then watched as Kiba shoved the

rest of the burger into his mouth and stand as well. Walking past Kankurou, slightly brushing against his side and continued on his way.

"How long will it take to get to Suna?" Kiba asked as he continued to walk. Kankurou turned and walked behind him slightly.

"About three day's if we don't rest to long."

"Sounds good…." Kiba stopped. "Damn you go ahead I will catch up. If I don't go see Sakura she will kill me when I get back. I told her I would let her check on my wound."

"You don't know your way to Suna." Kankurou pointed out.

"Oh right well if you want you can wait at y place until I am done or you can go with me."

"Which will make you go faster?"

"Well if you come along then Sakura won't think I am lying to her. So I guess you're coming then?" Kiba then began walking again with Kankurou keeping good pace with him. They shortly made it to the hospital and spotted Sakura.

"Oi Sakura!" Kiba called as he began taking off his jacket and shirt.

"Kiba you can wait until we are inside." She said as she walked towards the two of them slightly eyeing Kankurou as she neared.

"Yeah but you see we are in a bit of a hurry, I am going to Suna with Kankurou to help with training of the academy brats." Kiba explained as he tossed his clothes on Akamaru's back, when he did this Akamaru huffed at him but didn't remove the clothes.

"Are you planning on stripping completely out here?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't mind doing that if it would hurry the process along, besides you know I don't like the hospital." He said reaching down to his pants.

"Oh by the way Lady Tsunade wanted me to inform you that if you cause another incident like the one you caused previously she would make sure you only do D ranked missions for a year." This stopped Kiba's movements.

"Fine I guess we go inside then?" he said taking his jacket and shirt from Akamaru.

"Sorry about this Kankurou but it won't take long I just have to make sure he hasn't reopened any wounds. It won't be long, but your welcome to wait inside."

"No I'm fine here."

"Alright it won't be long." She took off inside the hospital after Kiba. Kankurou waited about ten minutes before a half dressed Kiba came running out followed by Akamaru.

"Sorry we can get going now." Kiba said pulling his shirt over him and taking his jacket from Akamaru's mouth. Kankurou didn't respond he just turned and started walking towards the gates. He was glad to be getting out of this damn happy village seeing so many happy people was really starting to get to him. By the time night fell they had made good time and Kankurou decided it would be best if they stopped and rested for a bit, even though it didn't look like Kiba was tiring as quickly as he was.

"We'll rest here for a bit then get going with the sun." Kankurou said dropping from the tree he was in.

"Sounds good. Oi Akamaru were stopping!" Kiba called to the dog who was a bit ahead of them then dropped to the ground himself. Within seconds Akamaru was back at his side nuzzling his arm. "Yeah I think I have some." Kiba searched through one of his many coat pockets and pulled out a strip of jerky and gave it to Akamaru, then looked over to Kankurou who was starting a fire. "Want some?" he asked pulling out another piece.

"No."

"So where are your puppets?" Kiba asked eyeing him.

"They are here." Kankurou replied offering no explanation.

"Where?" Kiba asked looking around. "I haven't seen any sign of them. Not even in town."

Kankurou let out a long breath and stood up looking Kiba in the eye. "Must you ask so many questions?"

"It is called conversation, and I figured since you aren't talking I would try to find something you would like to talk about and well, I know I like talking about myself so I figured.."

"Well you figured wrong. Now lets just get some sleep so we can get back to Suna." Kankurou leaned up against one of the trees near the fire pulled his hat over his eye's and promptly fell to sleep. Kiba on the other hand jumped back into the tree and fell asleep on one of the larger branches with his head on Akamaru. This is after all how they sleep when it is the two of them on a mission.

By the time they had made it to Suna two days later Kankurou was in desperate need to get Kiba's body out of his mind so as soon as he reported to Gaara about the person chosen to help them and showed Kiba his room within the Kazekage's home, which happened to be the room across from Kankurou's, he made his way down to the local bar to pick up a woman to have a one night stand with. After a few shots and a good survey of the possible partners he decided on a brunette with dark eyes and a small frame. He talked to her for a bit bought her a few drinks and she was soon inviting him back to her place. Once they got there it wasn't long until they were stripped of their clothes and he was on top of her. He didn't know her name he didn't care to, he just needed to get that damn mutt out of his mind. He thrust himself into her hard and fast, he was being a bit rougher than he usually would have been but he didn't care and she didn't seem to mind either. She was soon moaning for him and scratching at his back. He then began to picture that tan body with the smooth stomach and those muscles in just the right places, what it would be like to have that wild body under him calling his name. With these thoughts it wasn't long until he reached is climax. The woman under him was done as well he moved himself off of her put on his pants, pulled away as she reached for his arm grabbed his shirt and walked out. He needed a few more drinks, he decided it wasn't that late and he could get some sake and then he would go and beat the crap out of that damn mutt for making him think of things like that. He had half of the sake gone by the time he got home he didn't even think about what he was doing when he knocked on Kiba's door. Kiba opened wearing boxers and nothing else rubbing his eye's sleepily.

"Kankurou is it morning already?" he asked with a yawn. Kankurou pushed the bottle of sake at Kiba and walked in. Akamaru stood from where he had been sleeping and growled softly. "It's alright, it's just Kankurou." Kiba said hushing Akamaru. "Kankurou what are you doing? You're wasted."

"It's your fault." Kankurou shot back then realized he shouldn't make such quick movements as he lost his balance and fell, he was expecting to hit the floor but instead was caught by Kiba.

"How is it my fault?" Kiba asked helping him to stand up right. Kankurou pushed away and in the process fell to the bed which was slightly behind him.

"You have been walking around all wild, and making me think things men shouldn't think about other men. Damn you I like women not men who the hell do you think you are! Don't you realize that you radiate sex!" Kankurou was getting louder.

"Keep your voice down. How much have you had to drink?" Kiba asked looking at the bottle.

"Don't tell me what to do! And….and put some damn clothes on before I take you!"

"Listen Kankurou can't we talk about this in the morning? I mean you are obviously drunk and you don't know what you are saying."

"I am not drunk enough to get you out of my mind so give me back my sake!"

"I didn't take it from you but you don't need any more either." With that Kiba downed the rest of the sake and sent Akamaru to the hall in case a fight broke out he didn't want Kankurou getting hurt by. Once he shut the door behind Akamaru Kankurou was standing in the middle of the room making his way to Kiba. He had a lustful look in his eyes and wanted Kiba. Which he was sure was Kiba's fault for looking so damn hot. Looking like he could take whatever Kankurou could throw at him. He pushed Kiba against the door and kissed him. This was something that Kiba hadn't expected he actually expected for Kankurou to throw a punch. Kiba didn't mind however he was always willing to try something different and had always wondered what Kankurou would be like. To his surprise however he was getting really into this and they both made their way to the bed, removing Kankurou's clothes as they went. They broke apart briefly to remove his shirt then began kissing again. They were being fairly rough with each other and this was something that Kiba enjoyed. He was a bit of a masochist, but he would never admit that. Kankurou pushed him down on the bed and removed Kiba's boxers and his own. He then placed his hand around Kiba's erection and began to move up and down in fast movements making Kiba moan. Which turned Kankurou on even more and without thinking he placed his mouth over the tip of Kiba's hard cock and moved his tongue around it causing another moan to escape Kiba's mouth. To Kankurou's delight it sounded just as he had pictured and soon put two fingers in his mouth to use his saliva along with Kiba's pre-cum to lubricate Kiba's entrance. He first put one finger in waiting for some sign from Kiba to stop but didn't receive one so he moved his finger in and out I the same rhythm as his head on Kiba's dick. He soon placed another finger in again waiting for some sign to stop which again he didn't receive he opening did get a bit tighter but then relaxed again after a few movements. By the time he moved in his third finger Kiba was on the verger of climaxing so he stopped what he was doing and moved over him. He looked in Kiba's eyes and all he saw was a needing look, a need for release. Kankurou placed the tip of his member at Kiba's entrance after her removed his fingers and felt Kiba tighten.

"Relax I will try to be careful." Kankurou ordered in a husky voice. Kiba shook his head showing he understood with that Kankurou pushed his head in the tight entrance. Kibas hands gripped Kankurou's arms tightly, and Kankurou could see tears welling up in the other's eyes. "Relax, it'll be over soon." Kankurou told him. Where in fact he didn't really know this was his first time and he had never really been this gentle with anyone before. He felt Kiba relax a bit and moved the rest of the way inside and stopped and waited for Kiba to get used to it.

"Okay you can move." Kiba finally said, and Kankurou did just that he began moving slowly but when Kiba started to moan when he would hit a certain spot Kankurou couldn't help but speed up his pace. Hearing Kiba moan under him was almost enough to push him over the edge he moved one of his hands down to Kiba's neglected member and began rubbing it in rhythm with his thrusts. Then Kiba did something that truly pushed him over the edge.

"Ahh, Kank-ur-oooooo" with that both men climaxed. Kankurou was so worn out from the rush to get back to Suna the woman before and now this he could barely move. He did however bring himself to pull out of Kiba and roll over to lay beside him. They didn't say anything to one another they just laid there soon Kiba's breathing became steady and Kankurou realized that he had fallen asleep and to his great astonishment he wasn't nearly as drunk as he had been when he walked in this room but Kiba must have been exhausted. Kankurou got out of the bed careful not to disturb the man sleeping in the bed and walked over to the bathroom that was connected to the room and washed himself off the wet a separate wash cloth and walked back to the bed. He did his best to clean Kiba off got dressed and opened the door where he saw Akamaru sitting. He looked up to Kankurou then into the room huffed and walked inside. Kankurou then made his way across the hall into his own room and fell asleep still a bit numb to what had just happened and hoping with all hope that Kiba wouldn't remember in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this one is a bit shorter than the other I just didn't want you all to have to wait long. Obviously I don't own any of the character's. Ummm, yeah the next chapter, I mean after this may not have any sex but will deff have kissing, and other good things... so keep reading and letting me know what you think.

* * *

The next morning Kankurou worked up the energy to pull himself out of bed. He was silently hoping everything that happened the night before was a dream. As he opened his door he saw that the other door was closed '_Would he want nothing to do with me? Is he going to want to go back to Konoha and leave Suna forever?'_ Kankurou thought staring at the closed door. He needed to have a word with Gaara before he began at the academy. He knocked gently on the door and waited for a response.

"Enter." Came Gaara's bored tone.

"Hey Gaara we need to talk." Kankurou said stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"Yes we do." Gaara said with a look that stopped Kankurou in his tracks.

"What ever was said I didn't do it and if I did I had good reason." Kankurou defended.

"Well about all these random women you haven't been screwing around with. They have filed numerous complaints about you. As you being my brother, the brother of the Kazekage you need to act more appropriately." Gaara looked at his brother then sighed. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nothing, never mind. Sorry for the trouble I have caused you recently. I will try to avoid screwing every easy lay. Not like they complained while I was screwing them." Kankurou snapped.

"What is wrong with you Kankurou?" Gaara asked eyeing his brother. It wasn't really like him to lash out like this.

"Nothing, the academy starts back up tomorrow?" Kankurou asked changing the subject.

"Yes and try not to be late, we.. I am counting on you Kankurou. Also please fill in the Konoha Shinobi about our training style."

"Alright, do you know where he is?" Kankurou asked hoping to find our Kiba's whereabouts so he could avoid him better.

"No, he was up early this morning walking around the village with that large dog of his."

Kankurou left his brothers office and made his way to the kitchen, aware he had already missed breakfast. As he walked in he was stopped in his tracks as he spotted a sweat covered, shirtless Kiba. He was standing at the sink drinking a glass of water. Kankurou ran his eyes over the body and had to compose himself. By the time he managed to compose himself Kiba had noticed him.

"Sorry about not having a shirt on. Akamaru and I went for a morning run and I got a bit warmer than I expected."

"I had told you it was the desert." Kankurou replied diverting his eyes opening the pantry. Kiba was acting the same as before.

"Yeah." Kiba laughed. "I guess you did." He then picked up the bowl Akamaru had been drinking out of and placed it in the sink. "So where do you keep your dish soap?" Kiba asked looking around.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it later it's my week to do the dishes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Kankurou dared to take a quick glance at the toned body. "Why don't you take a shower and then we'll get going." Kankurou turned back to the open pantry. _'And cover up your sexy ass.'_ Kankurou added in his head.

"Alright." Kiba responded walking towards Kankurou, his hand gently brushing against his back as he pasted. Akamaru gave a slight low growl as he passed. Kiba stopped and turned. "Akamaru what was that for?" he asked a bit loudly. Akamaru gave him a low whine followed by a bark then nudged him trying to push him from the room. Kiba shook his head and left. Even though Kiba was gone Kankurou couldn't bring himself to leave the safety of the pantry. He yet again had to compose himself. _'What is that mutt doing to me? I am Kankurou damn it I don't get flustered. I don't need to be careful around people. If I want someone I can have them. But I don't like men I don't __want__ Kiba!'_ his thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind him. Kankurou turned to see Baki standing there smiling at him.

"And what has you all sidetracked today?" he asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"Nothing I was just looking for something to eat." Kankurou snapped, then grabbed the closest thing to him. It happened to be instant ramen, then left the kitchen. As he walked out he looked down at what was in his hands and silently swore, he needed hot water for this. He then decided to make his way to his room and to the bathroom to see how hot he could get the water. He didn't really feel like dealing with people asking questions. However when he got to his door he could hear Kiba in his room talking with Akamaru.

"Don't worry, he may look rough and he may act a bit violent at times but he was really gentle." Following this was a cross between a low growl and a whine. Kiba then started laughing. "I don't know Akamaru I was half drunk and so tired. I just didn't have it in me to stop him." Then there was a growl low and feral. "Now stop they are allies of Konoha, we wouldn't want to start a war because of our actions here. Besides the Kazekage is his brother."

Kankurou couldn't listen to any more he was pissed. NO he was hurt. He walked in his room and punched the wall after closing the door. _'Damn him, humoring me because I am the Kazekage's brother.'_ He looked down to his now sore hand and swore silently at his stupidity. Kankurou threw himself on the bed, placed his arm over his eyes and laid there for a bit. Suddenly he sat up, _'What am I doing? I shouldn't feel bad about this damn it! I can have anyone, and I mean anyone. I don't like men damn it.'_ He walked out of his room and out to the streets of Suna. Everyone who saw him stepped out of his way quickly. If there was one thing that everyone knew, there were three people that you didn't want pissed at you and those in order from scariest were Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari. Since Gaara was the Kazekage he tried to curb his anger more than previously, but Kankurou on the other hand had gotten meaner. Kankurou made his way to the training grounds and started to work out. He didn't usually work out like this but he needed to do something to get his mind back to normal. He hadn't realized how long he was out on the training grounds.

"This is where you've been. I have been looking for you everywhere. I thought you were going to go over the criteria for the academy with me." Kiba said walking onto the training grounds.

"Well you found me. What did you want to know?" Kankurou all but snapped.

"What did I do that got you all pissed?" Kiba snapped back. Akamaru growled slightly raising the hairs on his back.

"You, you're really going to stand there and ask me that?" Kankurou asked taking a step closer, causing Akamaru to step in front of Kiba. Kankurou looked down at the dog then at Kiba. "I'm just a big joke to the two of you aren't I? A joke that can be told amongst mutts! Why don't you just go back to Konoha we don't need you here! I can handle it all on my own, we don't need some helpless Konoha mutt in Suna!" with that Kankurou walked towards Kiba avoiding eye contact and attempted to walk by. Kiba however grabbed a hold of Kankurou as he neared.

"What is wrong with you? I don't know what is going on but can't we talk about this?" Kiba asked completely confused and taken back by Kankurou's sudden outburst.

"I am not a woman and I don't need to talk about my feelings. Especially with someone who is only trying to appease me to keep from going to war with Suna. You don't have to worry about that either, Gaara wouldn't go to war with Suna just for my sake." Kankurou ripped his arm from Kiba's grasp and left a stunned and silent Kiba standing on the training grounds. Akamaru stood there looking up to the man who has gone through so much just to try to be loved by someone and could almost feel his heart breaking. Just another person that wanted to have a romp with the wild Inuzuka then to dump him like the trash. Kiba reached down and rubbed behind Akamaru's ear.

"How about we go back to the room, I think I need to straighten a few things out with him. He must have over heard our talk." With that Akamaru gave a bark and wagged his tail, apparently his heart wasn't broken yet. They then made their way back to their room where Kiba left Akamaru and walked across the hall to knock on Kankurou's door.

Kankurou heard someone knock but didn't really feel like dealing with anyone right now. He was still not sure what was going on with himself and didn't know why he was so mad at that damn mutt. There was another knock a bit louder this time.

"Listen Kankurou I know you're in there I can sense you. Please just open the door." Kiba was on the other side. "I am not leaving so you can either deal with me now or deal with me tomorrow during the academy training." What choice did Kankurou have if Kiba refused to leave. Gaara would be pissed if he fought with Kiba especially at the academy. Not only would Gaara be pissed so would Temari, and having both of his siblings pissed at him was something he defiantly didn't want. He set down Karasu's arm which he was fixing and stood up. Walking over to the door he grabbed a shirt to slip it on then thought twice and tossed it back to the chair. He opened the door placing one hand on it and stood there glaring at Kiba.

"Well what do you want? I already told you I have nothing to say to you." Kankurou said slightly leaning on the door blocking the entrance. Kiba however placed his palm on Kankurou's chest and pushed him back, allowing himself entrance to the room. He then closed the door behind him.

"Listen Kankurou I am done playing these stupid games with you. We both know what happened last night and now you, the person who initiated the whole thing, are acting as if nothing happened. I tried to be friendly and go along with it as if it were just a drunken mistake.."

"It was a drunken mistake damn it. Don't you go and make something out of nothing." Kankurou interrupted.

"If it is nothing then why are you getting so worked up?" Kiba snapped back.

"I am not the one that went along with it to prevent a war. Who the hell would even think like that!" Kankurou replied stepping closer trying to back Kiba up.

"I never said that and for the record you weren't supposed to hear that conversation!" Kiba stepped closer, feeling challenged by Kankurou's steps.

"Well to bad because I did hear the conversation! Now get out of my room!"

"Not until we get this resolved!" they were now standing only inches apart, Kiba looking up at the slightly taller Kankurou. Then without any warning Kankurou grabbed the back of Kiba's head pulled him closer and locked lips with him in an aggressive kiss. He parted his lips and Kiba followed the lead, doing the same. Their tongues met somewhere in between and they continued on like this until Kankurou released Kiba and pulled away. Apparently shocked at what he had just done.

"I .. I … Damn you why the hell do you have to do this to me! I was perfectly normal until I saw you undress in front of me!" Kankurou lied.

"Me? I am not the one who initiates it all the time!"

"You don't stop it though!" Kankurou yelled turning away from Kiba.

"Well maybe because I don't want to!" Kiba yelled then his face went red, it was almost un-noticeable because of his tattoos. Kankurou turned around and looked at him, not really believing what he just heard.

"You don't want to, what? Stop me?" Kankurou asked his voice low and gruff.

"No, I want to try this. I am interested in you Kankurou. I have never been one to let gender get in the way of my feelings." Kiba replied almost in a tone to serious for his personality.

"Well I don't have feelings for you. I like women, and if I do anything with you it won't mean anything."

"You don't mean that, besides I can tell how much you want me." Kiba replied in an alluring voice.

"I may want your body but that's all." _'Why am I doing this to him I do want him but we can't be together Suna isn't nearly as laid back as Konoha is. Men need to be with women to produce babies for those we lose in war. Why can't he see that?'_ Kankurou thought looking at the younger man.

"I don't want to be just some drunken mistake Kankurou. I want to try to be friends with you at least. I mean you did save my life after all."

"Yeah but you came to my aid as well. Your debt is paid." They had closed the gap between each other again. Kankurou's words were coming out in breaths. Kiba licked Kankurou's chest causing a shudder to go up his spine. He was very turned on by this wild mutt. Without thinking about his actions Kankurou pulled Kiba's shirt off throwing it to the ground. He then picked Kiba up by the ass, Kiba wrapped his arms around Kankurou's neck and his legs around his waist as they began kissing again. He could feel Kiba's erection pushing against his own, turning him on even more. Kankurou moved them to his bed where he laid them both down. They only broke for air when they were finally on the bed. He then reached his hand down to Kiba's pants and gently rubbed the still clothed member. This caused a moan to escape Kiba as he gripped on to the sheets. Kankurou moved his mouth to Kiba's neck and started kissing gently, working his way down to where his shoulder and neck met. He bit down softly on the skin causing yet another moan to escape Kiba, causing Kankurou to smile. Kiba then managed to find his way to Kankurou's erection and began following what Kankurou was doing to him. This almost made Kankurou rip off the others clothes, but he stopped his had and halted what Kiba was doing.

"Why did you stop?" Kiba panted.

"I don't want to hurt you again." He said standing up. Kiba quickly grabbed him and looked at him with longing lust filled eyes, the same ones as the night before. "I'll be right back, promise." With that Kankurou walked into the bathroom connected to his room and grabbed some lube, which he used while pleasuring himself. By the time he walked back into his room Kiba was down to his boxers only. "You going to take those off?" Kankurou asked in a seductive voice he didn't even know he had.

"Only if you'll take yours off." Kiba replied in an equally seductive voice. Kankurou walked to the nightstand set down the lube, which Kiba eyed for a second, then removed his pants and boxers just as Kiba did. Once they were fully undressed Kiba pulled Kankurou back to his lips and they kissed once again. Kankurou got on the bed positioning his hips in between the others legs and bracing himself up with his arms. Kankurou lowered himself slightly so that their erections would brush against each other and the sparks that shot through his body at the pleasure were almost enough to give him release. He had never felt anything this good while he was with one of his random women. Kiba dug his nails into Kankurou's upper arms, letting out a soft moan. Kankurou pulled away from Kiba grabbing the lube and placing a suitable amount in his palm he rubbed his own erection a few times then went back to kissing Kiba's neck. He made sure that their was lube on his fingers and slid them down to Kiba's entrance sliding one in and waiting for a response good or bad. Kiba gripped slightly on his arms but didn't do much else so he began moving in and out. Once the tension was gone he slid in another finger, waited then began moving again. This time he was moving his fingers in a scissoring fashion. Once he was sure he had done enough and when Kiba was gasping in delight, with every inward movement he removed his fingers. Kiba let out a disappointed sigh. Kankurou repositioned himself over Kiba and rubbed his erection over Kiba's a few times before moving it down to Kiba's already prepared entrance. He slowly slid in the head of his cock, Kiba let out a cross between a whimper and a moan.

"You alright." Kankurou breathed. Kiba shook his head yes.

"Just do it fast." He ordered, and Kankurou gladly obliged. He thrust himself in all the way to the hilt in one quick motion then waited. He looked at Kiba noticing he had bit through his lip. Kankurou leaned forward and kissed the bloody bottom lip, then pulled away slightly. He gave Kiba a questioning look, asking if he were ready. Kiba reached one of his hands up and pulled Kankurou down to his lips. This was all the encouragement he needed. He started to thrust in and out slowly at first then as it seemed that Kiba was enjoying it more he began to quicken his pace. He had by this time moved one hand to Kiba's neglected member and was trying to keep up whit his thrusts. This caused Kiba to begin to move his hips along with Kankurou's movements. "Faster, harder." Kiba ordered in between pants and moans. Which again Kankurou obliged Kibas wish again. He was now so into it he didn't realize he had started to moan or that Kiba had his teeth in his shoulder. All he could feel was his pleasure and as sparks shot through his whole body upon his release he, in the back of his senses felt something wet and hot spread against his skin. He then almost collapsed onto Kiba but had the foresight to move to the side. He fell to the bed trying to catch his breath, as Kiba laid there trying to do the same thing. "That, was." Kiba said smiling exposing his fangs, his bloody fangs. Kiba sat up a bit and eyed Kiba.

"You're bleeding still." Kankurou pointed out.

"No, you are." Kiba replied moving a finger to Kankurou's shoulder collecting some of the blood on his finger and licking it off.

"Oh." Kankurou said, not really knowing how to react. He then looked down at the mess and was going to get up but Kiba pushed his arm out from under him making him fall back to the bed.

"We can take a shower later. I can't move right now." Kiba told him with a grin.

"You realize you are awfully bossy in bed?" Kankurou asked with a bit of a scowl.

"Well that is my right, after all I'm the one being fucked."

"If you say so mutt." Kankurou said laying back down placing his hand gently on Kiba's arm. _'Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. He didn't mind Kiba telling him what to do in bed, he didn't mind that he bit him. He didn't mind that he was still in his bed. Maybe just maybe he didn't like women as well as he thought he did.'_ With this thought and a though of a different path being opened to him Kankurou closed his eyes. He could worry about things in the morning but as for right now it was late he had spent most of the day working out and this past half hour he had spent fucking the sexiest mutt around. He needed to get to sleep if he was going to have to face loud mouthed children in the morning. And oh how did he hate children.


	3. Chapter 3

Kankurou was awoken by Kiba getting out of the bed. Kiba looked back and saw that his eyes were open.

"I'm going to steal your shower, go back to sleep." Kiba whispered.

Kankurou agreed and closed his eyes. A bit upset, only because the warm body was gone and not because of the lose of the actual person. He reached down and pulled the sheet over his still naked body. He heard the shower start and as still half awake when the shower was turned off, about ten minutes later, he then opened his eyes. Kiba had a towel around his waist. His hair was wet, but still sticking up all over the place as if he had shook like a dog to dry off. The light wasn't great but he could see light reflecting off the water drops making their way down the toned body. Kankurou wasn't the type of person to be with one partner more than once, and if he had thought that someone was good enough to be with more than once it wouldn't be two nights in a row. Truthfully it wouldn't even be within the same month. Kiba was making him break his rules, first one was not sleeping with men, second one not being with the same person two nights in a row. Another thing he never did was allow someone in his room, not even his siblings. Kankurou was always the one that would get up almost right afterwards and leave without a word or a second thought. Now however, he was the one watching someone gather their clothes and leave silently. He watched as Kiba opened the door quietly and walked out to the room across the hall. The person he wasn't falling for, the man that was hijacking his every thought. The man that was breaking all his rules he had set for himself in order not to get hurt. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, which he eventually managed but was unable to get any real rest.

When the sun appeared over the horizon the next day Kankurou had already been up for a few hours, had gotten his shower in and was in the kitchen eating breakfast. He had just taken a bite of rice when Gaara came walking in.

"Why are you up?" Gaara asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Doesn't the academy start back up today?" Kankurou questioned back.

"Yes but we both know you don't want to deal with the kids. Also you are never up this early."

"Don't you have something more important to do than playing 20 questions with me? I mean you are the Kazekage." He wasn't about to tell Gaara that the couldn't sleep because of the shinobi from Konoha. The fact that he was across the hall sleeping soundly, it's not like it bothered him or anything. Gaara was standing there looking at him from across the table. "How's Temari doing?" he asked changing the subject. "Thought I would go see her before going to the academy."

"They still don't know, she won't let anyone near her."

"Like I said before she is probably pregnant with that Konoha guys kid." Kankurou huffed rolling his eyes. "I told her to use him for what he was worth then leave him. Suna and Konoha are to different for any type of relationship to work. After all most of the Shinobi in Konoha are weak. What good would any of their genes do here in Suna."

"So that's why your up?" Gaara questioned.

"What!" Kankurou yelled thinking that Gaara was talking about Kiba.

"To see Temari?" Gaara questioned, looking more suspiciously toward his older brother.

"Yeah, wanna go with?" he asked already knowing the answer, standing up.

"No as you pointed out earlier I have other things to attend to as Kazekage." Gaara replied grabbing some fruit.

Kankurou walked out of the room only to find Kiba standing there. _'How long has he been standing there'_ Kankurou questioned internally. His thought process was broken however by a low growl that he determined was coming from Akamaru.

"I am off to go see Temari real quick. Feel free to eat whatever. I'll be back soon and we'll head off to the academy." Kankurou said as if nothing had happened. As if he didn't just say hurtful things about Konoha to Gaara, to convince himself.

"How is Temari doing?" Kiba asked, also acting as if everything was fine. The only one that seemed to openly have an issue was the still growling Akamaru.

"Still the same I guess, but that's per Gaara, so I don't know. I shouldn't be long."

"I will probably be in the room getting things around."

"Okay, I will come get you when I am ready to leave." With that Kankurou walked off, and Kiba walked into the Kitchen where Gaara still stood.

"Morning Kazekage." Kiba said with a fang exposing smile. Gaara looked over at him then down at Akamaru.

"How has everyone been treating you?"

"Fine, but the academy starts today so we'll see." Kiba laughed.

"Kankurou show you the way Suna does things?" At the mention of the older Sand Sibling Akamaru began to growl, causing Gaara to scowl. More than normal.

"That's enough Akamaru." Kiba said quieting him. "Yes he has." He replied trying to determine exactly what Gaara was implying with that, but decided that he was talking about the academy. Gaara looked back to Kiba and nodded then left the kitchen. After grabbing something to eat they made it back to the room they were using. Kiba then ignored Akamaru's worrying glances and ate his breakfast, which consisted mostly of jerky. After a while he could take it no longer, he was losing it. There was no reason for Akamaru to worry. He looked over to the large dog reached behind him slightly, grabbing a pillow and chucked it at him. Akamaru dodged it easily and lunged to Kiba tackling him, pinning him to the bed.

"Ahh….Akamaru." Kiba was laughing and half heartedly pushing the large dog off him. It wasn't until they heard someone clear his throat that they knew Kankurou was in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kankurou asked in his normal cocky tone. Akamaru looked over hmpfed, gave Kiba one last lick before getting off. Kiba was still laughing as he sat up, he then noticed that his shirt was drenched in doggy slobber. Without giving it a second thought he took it off.

"Apparently Akamaru felt that I needed a bath." He replied grabbing another shirt.

"I happen to agree." Kankurou said walking into the room but not shutting the door. He believed that the reason things happened between the two of them was because doors were closed.

"Hey now I took a shower last night." He argued pulling on his shirt. "How is Temari?"

"She's doing better." Kankurou offered nothing more and Kiba didn't push the subject.

"And what about the other shinobi that was teaching? What was his name?"

"Momiji, he is healing from a few broken bones a crushed lung, and a few less life threatening injuries."

"Mission, or are these kids that violent?" Kiba asked raising his eyebrow, hoping it was from a mission. Then reaching for a few more Kunai. Kankurou started to laugh.

"No, Temari did that. Apparently he pissed her off, said something that only Gaara or I would get away with saying. It wasn't the brightest move on his part, she was already in a poor mood."

"Remind me never to piss her off." Kiba replied walking toward Kankurou.

"I don't think you would be that stupid." He replied turning and walking out the door followed by Akamaru and Kiba, who shut the door.

"Yeah you're probably right. So what are these kids like?"

"I have no idea I try to avoid the snot machines." Kankurou replied with a heavy sigh.

"So what do we have to do? I don't know the first thing about watching kids. I am the youngest child after all."

"I don't know, I think we will just combine our classes and make then work on their weaponry skills."

"For the whole time?" Kiba asked looking to Kankurou to see if he was serious.

"Yup, why not. Neither one of us choose to do this so might as well make it as easy on me as possible." He laughed. "What are they going to do I am after all the Kazekage's brother." He looked at Kiba. "And you're not even from Suna, can't give out any of our secrets." He then shrugged. "Good enough explanation for me."

"Right, so we just say we are teaching them new methods of self defense and all." Kiba somewhat agreed. He was always a bit hurt by Kankurou's remarks about him not being from Suna but it was true. They walked a bit more before coming to the academy. As they neared they were greeted by one of the sensei's.

"Morning Kankurou, is this our help from Konoha?" he asked as he approached the two.

"Yeah this is Inuzuka Kiba." Kankurou said motioning to Kiba with his thumb. "Kiba this is Ishimaru Tadayoshi-sensei."

"And this is Akamaru." Kiba added rubbing the large dog behind the ear then shooting a glare at Kankurou for forgetting, the very important companion. Kankurou however had his back toward Kiba and didn't notice Tadayoshi-sensei on the other hand did notice.

"He must be a nin-dog? We don't have any of those here I am sure the kids would be honored to get to know about them." Tadayoshi smiled. "Come let me show you to your classes and your students."

"Yeah, we are going to be combining classes." Kankurou said as he began to follow. Tadayoshi stopped short almost causing Kankurou to run into him.

"I don't know if that really is a good idea. You see these two classes don't really get along that well, and well with what happened with their sensei's."

"Well it is either that or we let someone from Konoha teach our future shinobi." Kankurou said in his usual belittling tone to Konoha. Akamaru growled slightly and Kiba walked over to Kankurou and Tadayoshi. Tadayoshi gave the two of them a weary look, expecting a fight to break out.

"Yeah, your right Kankurou would want me teaching them something like. Oh I don't know something other than how to play with dolls. You know actual use of weapons."

"I can use any shinobi weapon ten time better than you."

"Sure, sure what ever you say doll boy."

"Alright mutt, lets see what you got. Come on to the training ground." The two of them turned and started to head towards the training grounds.

"Wait, hey you two!" Tadayoshi called out and ran to stop them. "You have classes waiting, if you are going to insist on doing this then at least take the children with you." He pleaded. As he finished Kiba and Kankurou turned only to see Gaara standing behind Tadayoshi, arms crossed.

"How are thing's going Tadayoshi?" he asked, causing Tadayoshi's eyes to widen. He turned around quickly.

"Good morning Kazekage, things are going well." He gave the answer he knew the Kazekage wanted to hear.

"Hey Gaara, Kiba and I are headed to the training grounds to spar." Kankurou said turning to leave.

"You remember our talk Kankurou." This wasn't a question more like a statement.

"Yeah, we are going to get the kids and show them how it's done. All part of their training." Kankurou said turning slightly toward the academy.

"Kankurou and I had a talk on our way over and thought that it would be good for the students to see different skills that can be learned." Kiba agreed also turning toward the academy, Akamaru at his side. He and Kankurou looked back at almost the same time.

"Where were those students Tadayoshi-sensei?" they asked at the same time. Which startled the sensei then he turned and bowed to the Kazekage.

"This way to the classes." He replied getting in front of the two. Gaara watched them disappear into the building then turned, going back to his office. He had a feeling the Kankurou would try something to get out of this but for the Konoha Jounin to as well, he was a bit surprised.

It wasn't long until Tadayoshi brought them to classes across from each other. He opened one door and the children grew quiet and rushed to their seats.

"This is Temari-sensei's class, Kiba you will be in charge of this one." He walked in more followed by Kiba, Akamaru, and Kankurou. "Class this is Kiba-sensei he is from Konoha, he will be in charge until Temari-sensei's return." He turned to Kankurou, "Your class is across the hall." He and Kankurou walked out, Kiba walked to the door to watch. As the door to the class was opened the students could be heard talking, unlike the class Kiba was in charge of they did not become quiet. "Class let me have your attention, this is Kankurou-sensei he will be watching over you until Momiji-sensei is better." Once the children saw Kankurou the room became quiet and the children hurried to their seats. Kankurou looked across the hall at Kiba, who was trying rather hard to suppress his laughter. Tadayoshi walked out of the room and down the hall a few doors before entering another class room.

"Well let's go." Kankurou said walking from the room.

"Class follow me." Kiba said walking from his room, the children made two lines and followed. Kiba looked over to Kankurou who was walking beside him. "Looks like your missing something." Kankurou looked back to see that the children hadn't followed. Kiba stopped as Kankurou turned and walked back. Soon the children were hurrying out of the room in a very unorganized mess. They stopped however next to the other class and made a poor excuse of a double line. Kankurou walked back out, children moving from his path, and stopped next to Kiba. Akamaru moved from where he was to be in between the two men. They then made their way to the small training area just off of the academy.

By the end of the day both Kankurou was exhausted. It had been a while since Kankurou trained that hard. He looked over to Kiba who was leaning against the wall, seemingly fine from the long day. The last of the children had just left after an infuriating number of questions, that thankfully were all directed toward Kiba about nin dogs. Kankurou watched as Kiba pushed away from the wall stretched his arms above his head, and rubbed Akamaru behind the ear.

"Good job today Akamaru, you must be exhausted." He then looked toward Kankurou. "You too, I'm surprised at your age you were able to keep up with us like you did."

"I am only two years older than you." Kankurou protested. _'However when I am in battles I usually don't literally fight, that's what I have Karasu, Kurai, and Sanshouou for. It took me a while to get them back to fighting, I should have used them, he used Akamaru.'_ After this little argument with himself he noticed Kiba was staring at him. "What?!"

"I asked if there was a place to get a drink around her, but you seemed to be lost in thought so…"

"Yeah but they won't let him in." this produced a low growl from Akamaru.

"We are aware of that. That's why he was going to go back to the room and rest." Kiba then turned his attention back to Akamaru. "Right Akamaru?" Akamaru gave a small whine and licked Kiba. "Don't worry so much, come lets get you to the room." The three of them took of to drop Akamaru off at Kiba's room. Once at there Kankurou waited outside for Kiba. When Kiba returned Kankurou looked over to him.

"Why is he so worried about you all the time? From what I can tell you are a strong shinobi." Kankurou questioned walking toward his favorite bar.

"He is more worried about me repeating past mistakes." Kiba offered no more, he wasn't about to tell Kankurou that he had a horrible track record with relationships. "So where is this place?"

"Just up here." They walked a bit further in silence before Kankurou stopped. "You know maybe we should go to a different bar," _'one that doesn't know me so well.'_

"Why, afraid of someone seeing you with me?" Kiba teased.

"What's that supposed to mean mutt?" Kankurou asked looking at Kiba.

"Nothing just asking why we can't go to this bar, besides we are already hear." Kiba replied walking in Kankurou followed. After a few seconds the woman from a few nights before walked up to the two of them.

"Here you dropped this leaving my place the other night." She then handed him a kunai then walked away. Kankurou just put it in his thigh pouch, then ordered a drink, for himself and Kiba. Who was just looking at him.

"I told you we should have gone somewhere else." He mumbled before taking a drink from the glass placed in front of him.

"I think it's nice here. These people see to know you, but stay a good distance away." Kiba turned in his chair and looked around the bar. People were trying not to make it obvious that they weren't looking at them. "They seem, cautious."

"I manage to find trouble easily, and after my first few times in here people learned not to approach me. If I wanted anything from any of them I would approach them." Kankurou said taking another drink. Kiba sat there with a fang exposing smile. "Right now however I think they are more interested in you." This made Kiba turn and look at Kankurou.

"Jealous?" he asked, his smile becoming cocky.

"Why would I be jealous of a mutt like you?" This comment mad Kiba laugh, causing Kankurou to scowl more.

"Come on look at me." Kiba joked. The alcohol was getting to Kankurou a lot faster than normal due to his lack of energy. He downed his second glass before responding to Kiba. He leaned in closer and whispered, knowing Kiba had good hearing.

"I have not only looked at you, I've had you, twice." He then stood up and walked toward the bathroom. Damn did he ever have to piss. When he walked out he noticed Kiba was no longer sitting at the bar, and there was a crowed gathered around the dance floor. Kankurou never really cared for dancing, or anything that happened over there. He took his seat drank another glass, then asked the bar tender where the mutt was. He only pointed to the dance floor. Kankurou turned and caught glimpses of Kiba dancing alone in the center of everyone. His movements made Kankurou remember the two nights they had been together. Kiba really did radiate sex. He watched the other man for a while before Kiba pushed through the crowed grabbed the drink from Kankurou and downed it, with a large smile. He then grabbed the drink that was supposed to be his and downed that as well. Kiba however couldn't hold his liquor as well as Kankurou could and was almost drunk by this time. He looked at Kankurou with hurt eyes as a woman approached the two and whispered something to Kankurou then handed him a paper. Kiba then turned to go back to dancing only this time he grabbed a woman and had her dance with him. He was dancing to erotically for Kankurou's liking. Not that he wanted Kiba all to himself or anything, it was just this was not proper behavior for a visiting shinobi on a mission. Kankurou got even more pissed as another woman joined in. He downed another drink stood up and walked to the dance floor, causing people to get out of the way and the two women with Kiba to move away from him. Kankurou grabbed Kiba by the arm and pulled him from the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"The Kazekage would kill me if anything happened to you, besides you can't have a hangover tomorrow we still have to teach at the academy." Kankurou said in a monotone voice trying to hide his anger. Acting as if he was doing this by orders from the Kazekage. Kiba allowed Kankurou to practically drag him back to their hallway, then ripped his arm from Kankurou.

"Now that we aren't around everyone tell me what the hell is your problem?! I'm nothing to you so why do you care?!" Kiba yelled, Kankurou heard Akamaru stir from inside Kiba's room. He grabbed hold of Kiba slammed him into the wall kissed him roughly, then moved so his mouth was by Kibas ear.

"I am the only one that can touch you like that. I am the only one that can be close to you." He told him before pulling away and walking into his own room shutting the door. He took off his shirt and walked to his bathroom turning on the shower. Ran his fingers through his hair and looked in the mirror. _'What is happening to me? I never got upset about anyone like that before. I wanted to kill those women for touching him.'_ Kankurou heard his door open. Kiba walked into the room and stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I am not your property Kankurou! I will not make the mistakes I have before!" Kiba yelled. "I won't let you use me just to toss me aside because I am to wild!"

"I never said I was going to!" Kankurou yelled back turning to the hurt eyes ok Kiba. "I don't know what you want from me Kiba, but I can't give you anything and I never promised you anything." Kankurou said in a more soothing tone.

"I want to know what I am getting myself into, I want to know what you want from me!" Kiba was still yelling trying to fight back his tears. This always happened to him when he was drunk and tired and confused.

"Kiba, I don't know. I can't tell you any of that. I haven't lied to you about anything." Kankurou was trying to stop Kiba from yelling, trying to stop him from the tears that were now coming out.

"Everyone has always used me and left me, decided I was to wild for them. Decided I wasn't good enough to be with them. Told me I was nothing but a fling and that it was fun for a while." Kankurou walked over to Kiba whipped his tears away and kissed his forehead. It was breaking Kankurou's heart seeing Kiba cry, hearing how much he hurt.

"I can't promise you anything more than my friendship. As for everything else, I don't know yet. I don't think you are to wild, just a bit emotional." Kankurou said trying to lighten the mood. "It's not a good thing for a shinobi to wear his emotions on his sleeve you know." Kankurou whipped another tear from Kiba's eye.

"I am not emotional!" Kiba protested.

"You get angry easily, cry, are happy easily. I would say that's emotional." Kankurou replied then kissed Kiba, before he could protest again. This kiss carried more emotion than the others, more than Kankurou had intended. They soon found themselves undressed and on the bed. Kankurou reaching for the lube as he kissed Kiba's neck and had one hand moving painfully slow on Kiba's erection. He loved the sounds Kiba made when he was begging for release. He loved to hear his name as Kiba begged. He stopped his hand putting lube on it to begin preparing Kiba for entrance. When he got the right sounds from Kiba he removed his fingers. He listened as Kiba let out a dissatisfied moan at the loss, then take a deep breath as Kankurou thrust himself in completely. The way Kiba liked it. Kiba gripped Kankurou's shoulders digging his nails in slightly and pulling him down to his lips. Kankurou obliged and kissed him deeply, then began moving his hips. After a moment he found Kiba's spot and began to thrust harder making Kiba let out a moan with each thrust. He propped himself up to look down at the man below him, enjoying the site. Kiba scowled as he realized Kankurou was looking at him watching him enjoy this. He again pulled Kankurou down to him but not to his lips. Kiba bit down slightly at the spot between Kankurou's neck and shoulder. He could feel that Kiba was about to climax, just as he was. He moved his hand down to Kiba and pumped his erection a few times before his hot wetness spread between them, he felt Kiba bite into his neck and soon came. Instead of laying down beside Kiba he leaned down and kissed him, then got out of the bed and went to the shower that was still going. He stepped inside and was soon joined by Kiba. They said nothing, they washed one another and got out. Kiba looked to him before going to the door, towel around his waist. Kankurou reached out and took a hold of his arm. Still said nothing, just looking at the other man. They heard Akamaru bark from across the hall, Kiba opened the door and Kankurou followed him to the other door. Kiba opened it and they walked in. Akamaru looked at the two tilted his head to the side. He then sniffed the air and laid down next to the bed. Kiba and Kankurou got in the bed and covered up. It was now that Kankurou decided to talk.

"I have a slight temper, that sometimes I can't control. My actions are always to the point. I don't know how long this will last but if you can handle my outbursts. Well we'll give it a try." Kankurou could no longer deny what he felt for Kiba. I was falling hard for this mutt, and he was falling so fast he could barely keep up. Kiba didn't answer he just moved closer to Kankurou and fell asleep.

This brings us to the end of Denial, seeing how Kankurou is no longer in denial about his feelings toward Kiba. It dose however lead us to wonder how these two will keep their relationship going when Kiba returns to Konoha. With the two of them living in different hidden villages will it work out? Will Kankurou keep his temper in check? You will just have to wait and find out in my next Kankurou X Kiba story out soon.


End file.
